Edaline
by SnowyNeko
Summary: She was pampered from birth, spoiled literally rotten for seventeen years. It's all she's ever known. All of that shatters when she's suddenly betrayed by one of the few people she loves. Suddenly she's thrust from her life of luxury, forced to flee from a shadow trailing behind her. Who knows what awaits her when she's plunged into the world unprotected for the first time. DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

Hello new and returning readers! I finally got around to writing that Attack on Titan fanfiction I've had in the workshop for a year+. So I'm actually working on an original story as I write this, which is one of the reasons I'm posting this right now. The reaction, positive or negative and amount, that I get from this first chapter will probably decide how much time I dedicate to this story. It's hard actively writing two stories at once! Anyhow, as usual, I'll leave out physical description of the main character so you can either imagine her how you want or put yourself in her place. At the last chapter, I'll tell you how I've always imagined her and how some other people imagined her. Please take care of me during this journey of a story.

And without further ado, I introduce you to Edaline.

* * *

"Can't we stop for today?" I moan, stretching my arms across the desk. The light streaming in the window has gotten sharper as the sun descends, and it's gone from soft and overhead to glaring at me while it sits just barely above the walls. Its rays have grown burning, concentrated by the glass of the window.

My tutor frowns, pushing up his glasses. "I'm being paid to teach you for at least another thirty minute, Ms. Dante."

"So?" I turn my face towards him, looking up at him innocently through my eyelashes. "It's such a nice day, though, and the sun is nearly set! Surely you don't want to keep me from enjoying such a fine day, even if there is only an hour remaining."

"It's only for a short while longer, I assure you," he says. Even as he denies me, his taps his finger on the desk, agitated. It's a habit I've noticed he has when he's considering his options. "Read another chapter, and then I'll have you recite the cousins of the royal family. We'll be done after that."

I sit up, laying a hand on his arm and leaning in close. Although I act as if I do, I don't miss it when his face flushes and his eyes dart downwards to my chest. "Oh, please? Can't I get off early today? Won't you do me this one favor? Please?"

He clears his throat, sitting up straighter, but not moving so much as an inch away from me. "I guess there won't be any harm done. We'll read and recite first thing during tomorrow's lesson."

"Thank you! Mr. Carlton, you're the best!" I squeeze his arm before leaping to my feet. Hiking up my skirt, I hightail it out of the room without bothering to clean up the study materials. That old man is disgusting! I know Daddy thought he could avoid perverse tutors by hiring aged, married men, but really it doesn't help at all! Mr. Carlton is no better than those young perverts! The only difference is that his skin has dried out and he tries to hide his obvious attraction. Really, I hate men older than me! Daddy is the only exception.

I trudge through the garden at a snail's pace, letting the fragrance of flowers relax me. My room is separate from the main house entirely to give me more privacy. Daddy thought it necessary with me, Mama and Cook being the only girls in the house. I love it, but it gets annoying in the winter. My favorite part about it, though, is that I always get to walk through the garden to get back to the mansion. Today, many of the flowers are in bloom. Even the trees have opened up into crowns of blossoms, filling the air with the most beautiful aroma.

A new yellow catches my eye, causing my feet to come to a stop. By one of the benches is a small, unobtrusive rose bush. As grin spreads across my face, and I kneel down to feel the soft petals. Roses aren't allowed in the garden because of their thorns. Roses are my favorite, and I like how they feel, so I tend to prick myself. When it first happened, Daddy banished them from the garden and forbade them from being planted. He worried over my delicate hands being tarnished. Still, every now and again a little bush like this will appear out of nowhere. In a few days, it's always dug up and thrown out, though. At first I suspected it was the gardener who planted them for me in spite of my dad, but when I asked him about it he said he was only the one to dig them up. The most he does is leave it there for a couple of days for me to enjoy.

In my thoughts, my hand slips from the petals to the stem and I jerk back. Seeing no blood, I sigh. That was close. Daddy would not have been happy to see me injured.

I leave the bush to soak up the last of the sunshine and continue wandering towards the main house. When I finally make it, the scent of roast pig fills my nose. Ah, that must be dinner! Collecting my skirts so I can walk faster, I allow my nose to lead me to the kitchen where the cook rushes about with a couple of our other servants.

"It smells amazing," I enthuse, standing and breathing it in. Now that I'm so near to the source of the smell, I can make out hints of cinnamon, and rosemary, and the sweetness of fruit sauces.

"I'm glad you think so," Cook chuckles. "Usually you're so difficult to please."

"But it smells like you've got it right today!" I pluck a strawberry off a platter and pop it in my mouth. "I look forward to dinner tonight!"

Before I can leave the kitchen, she calls out to me, "You'll be eating in the dining room today! Your brother wanted a family dinner for his birthday!"

I grimace. Why must Easton be such a Mama's boy? Wouldn't it be fine if it was just the two of us who ate together, like usual? But I guess I've got no choice, since it _is_ his seventeenth birthday. I can't help but find him a smidge cute when he gets excited for the one month every year that we're the same age. But that doesn't mean I'm particularly fine with a family meal.

I decide to visit Daddy to vent before I'm forced to sit at the same table as the woman he calls a wife. Up the stairs I go, sweeping down to the glass door that leads to his office. Lifting my hands, I tap lightly with my knuckles.

"Is that Edaline I see outside my door?" a voice muses from within.

I rock back on me heels playfully, grinning. "It is indeed! May I come in?"

"Always, my dear!"

I open the door and close it behind me. Daddy sits settled behind his desk, a jolly expression coloring his face as always when he sees me. Daddy is a regal man, with tall posture and confidence to spare, but lately he's been gaining a few pounds and rounding out. As unpleasant as such a deterioration is, I suppose that is what comes with age. Either that, or one withers away to a skeleton like my tutor Mr. Carlton.

"Edaline! To what do I owe this visit? Sit, sit!" He motions to the plush chair in front of his desk. When I comply, he pulls a sparkly bag out from a drawer. "A treat for you! I picked it up while I was out for a meeting just this afternoon!"

I gladly snatch the bag from his hands and check the contents. Marshmallows. I bite into one and make myself comfortable in the chair. "Cook told me Easton wanted to eat with us and Mama. Did you know?"

His smile twitches. "I...did. I was planning on telling you, but I know your relationship with Lillian is strained, and I could never figure out how to break it to you softly. Please forgive me, sweetheart."

"I'm not mad at you," I correct, stuffing another marshmallow into my mouth. "But I'm irritated! I'll do it for Brother, but of all the things he could have asked for, why'd it have to be this? He knows I hate that woman, and that she hates me!"

"Now, Edaline, she doesn't hate her own daughter."

"Really, how could Easton do this to me? I thought he loved me!"

"E-Edaline," Daddy stutters, "he does! You know better than anyone how much your brother adores you! I'm sure he just wants Lillian to see what a beautiful young lady you've grown into! He's so very proud of you, probably just as much as I. It's been months since your mother has seen you, so he probably just wanted to show you off."

I slow my chewing, upset by the fact that he's undoubtedly right. "I still don't want to look at her. She'll scold me again for doing nothing! Honestly! I never did anything to her! After she birthed me, I haven't troubled her at all! Even as a baby it was the servants that took care of me! So what have I done to deserve that coldness from her?"

"But you'll do it for your brother."

I scowl, growling, "Yes."

"That's my daughter!" he exclaims, taking to his feet and edging around the desk to kiss me on the cheek. "As loving as you are lovely, you are!"

"But I won't talk to him at dinner."

"I'm sure he he won't expect you to, and he'll just be glad you cared enough to come."

"And I'm only coming because Cook is making some of my favorite foods."

"Ah, yes! Those were Easton's request for his birthday dinner. I'm sure he did it to apologize for doing something he knew you wouldn't like."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm going, aren't I?" I stand, twirling to leave. Daddy bids me adieu, sending me smiles and kisses until the door has swung shut in my wake. As I stuff the final marshmallow in my mouth, arms encircle my waist from behind. I let them, knowing only one person who'd dare intrude so far into my personal space.

"Did you save one for me?" Easton asks, his head appearing from my right side.

I crumple the bag. "No."

"You're mad. Did you find out?"

"Did you plan on keeping it from me until dinner?"

He grins sheepishly, releasing me and coming around to face me from the front. My brother is a handsome boy, as handsome as myself I might dare say, with long bright hair that nearly brushes against his shoulders and shimmering blue eyes that girls seem to fall head over heels for. If only he cared a little less for little old me, he might have a girlfriend. Or six. Not that I'm complaining. I happen to find his sister complex a mite adorable. He admits, "I might have been. I was worried you might bail, otherwise."

I flick his forehead, annoyed farther by the fact that he's younger and yet taller. "I almost did."

"But you won't, because you love me."

"Don't push your luck, moron."

"I'll be careful not to, Edalie. But I think you'll enjoy what the cook made for dinner! And I've also got a surprise for you tonight."

I pause. "A surprise? For me? Isn't it _your_ birthday?" With my question in the air, I don't distract him by hissing at the pet name he uses for me.

"It's a surprise for you, and a gift for me!" He kisses the back of my hand. "I hope you like it."

"If you say so." I pull my hand away, confused. "But don't think some surprise for me will make up for you forcing me to eat with Mama. You're not going to be forgiven for that for a long time yet."

His eyes twinkle mischievously, a look he's had since he was small when he's up to something. "Oh, I think you'll forgive me for that soon enough."

"Keep dreaming. I'll be in the garden until the dinner bell, if you or Daddy need me." I dismiss my self with a flip of a hand and hop down the stairs two at a time. As I emerge out into the garden, I spot Mr. Carlton leaving the premises and give him an offhanded nod good-bye before ignoring him completely.

I plop myself onto the bench nearest to the yellow rose bush, elbows on my knees as I examine the flowers. Inside the house had smelled wonderful with dinner cooking, but the flowers...well, they always smell divine! I suspect that they might even relax me more than talking to Daddy.

Shadows stretch as the sun sinks below the walls, shrouding the colors of the garden as I watch. I can't help but liken the ominous onset of darkness to the imminent meeting with Mama looming over my head.

After awhile, the tinkling of a bell rings out over the yard and pulls me to my feet. I brush off my skirt with a huff. I can't wait for this all to be over, for the sun to rise, because something tells me this night is going to be a long one.

* * *

And there you have it. Not much has happened yet, I guess. Just characters, really. If you guys think I should, I'll post the second chapter right away and wait for the reactions to both of the chapters combined to determine the time I'll be spending on this instead of my original story. But what do you guys think? She's pretty bratty, no? I myself can't actually say whether I like her or not. I like her as a character, though, so that's enough. It's like I hate Catherine from Wuthering Heights, but love her as a character. Anyway, I look forward from hearing from you all! And if you can't decide whether this story is worth the sticking around for yet, I'd be glad to post chapter two to help you decide.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, hows it going. So since there were some of you who seemed to enjoy chapter one, I decided to come out with the more eventful chapter two immediately. It's always great to get a positive response as early on as the first chapter! Seriously! I really want to thank you all, but at the same time I know you're reading for your own enjoyment and not for me. But whatever. Thank you all anyway!

Please enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

At the dinner table I seat myself opposite of Easton, who smiles at me unashamed. I turn away. He should know I already swore not to talk with him tonight. He's not idiot enough to have forgotten. Instead of conversing with him, I observe the artwork on the walls. They were painted by some famous artist whose name is now long forgotten, someone who lived long before the walls existed. Someone who lived before those beasts called titans came. As such, the paintings in this room are rare artifacts from the times before the walls. I usually don't get the chance to admire the beautiful brushwork, though, because whenever I'm in here, it means a confrontation with that dastardly woman. The only times I really see her nowadays (her absence being my great pleasure and these encounters my great dismay) are when the family is gathered to eat together for one reason or another. Other than that, I only ever briefly catch glimpses of her with Easton. I usually avoid him for some time whenever that is the case.

Mamma arrives before Daddy. She's a woman without height, but a woman who stands as if she were a giant. It's dreadful every time I hear it, but I've been told many a time that I resemble her greatly. She struts in and to her seat beside my brother, lowering herself into the chair as if her rear were the most fragile thing on the planet. And then, she looks straight at me.

"My, Edaline. It has been long since we've seen one another."

"It has, Mama. If only that would have lasted."

She purses her lips. "I see you've yet to correct that awful attitude of yours. Really, I must convince your father to hire another manners instructor to fix that."

"Whatever do you mean, my beautiful Lillian?" Daddy bursts into the room, as boisterous as ever. It is all I have in me to keep a snarl off my face when he makes a beeline for Mama and kisses her on the cheek. "Our daughter is a fine young woman! But that is not what we are here to celebrate today!" He flips his head and plants an identical kiss on Easton's cheek. "We indeed have a wonderful daughter, but today we celebrate our son! Happy birthday, my boy!"

Easton smiles pleasantly up at Daddy. "Thank you, Father."

"Now," Daddy continues, placing himself in the chair at the head of the table, "shall we begin with our supper?" Without waiting for any of our consent, he calls in the servants. One of the men slides in front of me a plate of finely cooked and cut pork, as well as sweet greens and potatoes. Next, a woman sets down a small container of sauce for me to pour as I please, and lastly another woman places a small plate of moist cake above the plate of the main course. When this is done for all four of us, all servants but one shuffle out of the room, the remaining one pouring our drinks before leaving.

"Well?" I glance up to Easton, understanding him to be addressing me. Still, though, I keep my promise to not speak a word. Seeing this, he continues, "How does it look?"

"Easton, darling, it looks delicious!" Mama enthuses, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "You always pick the best foods!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Mother, but I want to know what Edaline thinks."

I glare at him. He's trying to get me to talk! After I already told him I wouldn't! And of course, Mama sees what's going on and just has to butt in.

"Don't be rude, Edaline. Your brother cares so much for you. The least you could do is respond to him when he asks you a question."

To her, I state, "I will answer if I want to, and will keep quiet if I don't. You cannot force me to speak when I wish not to." Even so, the fact stands that I am delighted with the display he's put before me, so I take up my utensils and take the first bite.

Mama rolls her eyes and gets to picking at her own food. "Truly, I wonder where I went wrong raising you. It must be your father's influence. He dotes on you too much."

"I simply love my sweet daughter," Daddy smiles heartily. He's already powered through a good half of his dish. I've thought, as of late, that his appetite has increased alongside with his years.

"What part of the girl is sweet, Mason? I haven't ever heard a complacent word come out of her mouth."

"Now, Lillian-"

"Mason! Why don't you actually take a look at the girl? Because of you, she's grown up spoiled and conceited! You should try scolding the girl for once in your life! I swear, if you'd let me take control of her upbringing, she wouldn't have turned out like this!"

"Oh, I'm sure I would have so appreciated becoming a rigorous bitch like you," I snap, slamming down my fork. "At least I don't march around commanding people about how to live their life! At least I keep my way of life to myself!"

She copies me, throwing down her silverware. "You don't know when to shut your mouth, young lady!"

" _Mother!"_

Both of us freeze, startled by the harshness in Easton's tone. He sits stiffly in his chair, an uncharacteristic iciness in his eyes as he glares at Mama. She falters under his gaze, and I lower my eyes. Satisfied that we're finished, he goes back to eating his meal, and we follow suit. Daddy doesn't interrupt that silence, either.

It's only when I'm halfway through the main course that Daddy suddenly proclaims, "This dessert is delicious!"

"Of course," Easton nods, his usual air of peace having returned. "I requested the cook to make the best sweet she was capable of making."

I pause in my eating to eye the slice in front of me. Her best sweet, huh? It does look as good as Daddy claims, and knowing Cook, I doubt she'd disappoint. She's well versed in my tastes in food. Easton stops me, though, when I stretch out my fork to snag a bite.

"You shouldn't spoil the meal, Edalie. Dessert's for when you're finished."

I back off the treat. "Don't call me Edalie."

He just smiles and returns to eating. I don't understand why he wanted this for his birthday; I'd have thought he would've known the atmosphere would be like this. Family dinners are always tense. On my birthdays, I always make sure to eat alone. At most I'll have Easton with me for company, but never Mama. Usually, I don't even have Daddy there.

"Father got you a new tutor, didn't he?" Easton attempts at conversation.

I bite my tongue, but nod my head in response. Then I start when I realize I spoke to him just now, when I scolded him for using that nickname. Clenching my teeth, I reluctantly decide to swallow the rest of my stubbornness since it's already been broken. "Yes, he did."

From those three words, his expression makes it obvious he knows I've given up staying silent towards him. "I'm assuming he's the older man I saw earlier today." When I nod, he asks, "How is he?"

I stab a piece of meat. "Much subtler than the younger ones."

"Meaning…?"

"I still catch him staring at me, but he at least tries to hide it. I suppose he's easier to stand since he knows he's got no chance. If he ever touches me, though, I won't hesitate to slap him."

"Surely that can't be true," Daddy insists, troubled. "Mr. Carlton is a good friend of mine."

Easton shrugs. "It can't be helped, Edalie. Everyone lusts over the beautiful."

"You would say that, you playboy," I jab. I can't count the number of girls who've tried winning him over, from those of the same status as us to the poor paupers on the streets.

"Please, I've never gone out with anyone. I'm dedicated to my dear older sister."

"That's the problem!" His smile falls at this. "Easton, just pick a girl and settle with her already! I'm tired of seeing all those pests swarming after you."

"But what about you, Edalie?"

"I'm your sister, not your lover. There's no reason for you to spend your life only around me. I've got Daddy for that."

Something inside me tightens at the pain in his face, but I ignore it. I'm saying this for his sake, something I rarely do, so he should be thankful! He can consider it my present to him. Honestly, I'd feel upset, if not betrayed, if he were to suddenly stop caring about me as much as he does, but the fact remains that he should find his own happiness. Just as I want to find a man to live my life with, I want him to find a woman. I can't fill that spot as his sister.

All of a sudden, Daddy hunches over, hacking. I jump at the outburst, Mamma jolting to her feet. She's barely reached his side before she, too, begins coughing. Frightened, I stand.

"Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?" Then I see the blood. With every cough, more red splatters onto the tablecloth like staining drops of rain. I raise my head. "Somebody! Somebody come quick! Daddy's sick!"

No one comes. Where are they? The servant dining room is just next door so that they can come when summoned, so why aren't they coming? I rush to the door to fetch the servants myself.

"There's nobody there, Edalie."

I come to a halt, pivoting to face Easton frantically. "What do you mean? Don't they all eat when we-"

"They do. If you want to take a look, they should still be in their dining room."

"Then-"

"But they're dead. The fact that they didn't come proves it."

Heart racing, I shake my head in confusion. "Why would they be dead? What about Daddy! There has to be someone to help Daddy! Easton, fetch a doctor!"

"What about Mother?"

Baffled, I glance over at the woman collapsed by Daddy's chair. Blood also comes out of her mouth, hers spilling onto the floor instead of the table. "What about her? We need to-"

"Edaline, aren't you glad to see her like that?"

I freeze, meeting Easton's sincere gaze. "What...do you mean?"

"She was always insulting you, always nagging. Wasn't she annoying? Didn't you hate her?"

"I did...I mean I do...but…."

"So," he continues, raising calmly out of his chair. He grabs Mama by the hair and yanks her head back. My body shivers when her body jolts, her coughing morphing into choking and gurgling. "I'm getting rid of her for you. Aren't you glad?"

"Easton! ….you….you poisoned her?"

"It was the most convenient way. It's undetectable if done right, and can kill off quite a few people with only a few grams."

My eyes fly to Daddy, who to my horror has gone still, slumped face down atop his food. Eyes stuck, my lips tremble as I ask, "H….him, too?"

"I thought I could hardly keep him around," he shrugs, releasing the now motionless woman and letting her thump back to the ground. "If I kept him alive, you'd just keep clinging at his side and writing me off. And besides, he would have gotten me arrested for poisoning his wife."

My breathing hitches as water gathers in my eyes. "Why? Why would you do such a thing, Easton? Daddy was never bad to you! And you loved Mama!"

"I hated her! She completely disregarded you as a person for all these years! That's how you felt, didn't you? I've heard you complaining about it to Father. And that man hindered your happiness, too! Every rosebush I planted for you he demanded be dug up!"

"Y-you planted those?"

"Every one! Because I care for you, and I know just how much you love them. That's why I figured I should also get rid of the gardner who dug them up, and while I was at it, I figured I should just get rid of all the people in the house who'd ever bothered you. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to leave anybody alive, so I decided I would live and be sure to take care of you, even if I do sometimes get on your nerves, because you're someone who needs to be cared for, Edalie."

"I hate you!" Whereas he'd been coming towards me, he suddenly stops. The tears in my eyes are spilling over now, but I only try to blink my vision clearer. "Easton, I hate you! How could you kill Daddy? And Cook? And the gardener who was so nice to me? Even if someone bothered me, why would you go so far as to kill them?"

"Because I love you."

"Shut up!" I whirl on my heel and make a break for the door. When his hand grabs ahold of my arm, I wrench myself away and take off down the hall. What is this? Why did this happen? Oh god, Easton!

 _Why_?

* * *

So yeah. There was a lot I wanted to say with this chapter, and I hope it reached through to you. I don't know if any of you guys are like this, but I'm always analyzing as I read. And that habit has no correlation whatsoever to school required annotating. I swear. I just enjoy nitpicking stories apart because I like to learn, and if I can break down what's so good about a story, and can hopefully incorporate what's good into my own works. And it get's my mind working, which is something I thoroughly enjoy. It's one of my favorite parts about stories! ...I say that, but I have so many favorite parts about reading...it's kinda unfair to label just the one. But if I tried to list them all, that's end up being a chapter unto itself, and I'm sure you guys aren't here for that. Anyway, I hope I'll see you guys again next chapter!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	3. Chapter 3

So I've noticed that, on this website, there are two categories for Attack on Titan. One's under the English title and the other under the Japanese. I figured one has to be the manga and one has to be the anime, but who could tell the difference between the two categories? I, at the very least, haven't been able to. So I'm thinking about changing this story so it's under the Japanese title, because it seems to be the more popular one. And yeah, shoot me. I'm going with the crowd. Sometimes it helps with things like views, though.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

I'm hardly able to run with a full skirt and blurry vision and my sobs staggering my breaths, but I run nonetheless. And when I glance over my shoulder, Easton is following me at a leisurely pace. He doesn't even feel the need to chase after me quickly!

I don't search for anyone. Somehow I trust him that the servants are all dead, that he really did poison them all. After all, there aren't noises to be heard other than the ones I make. And then there's the occasional call of my name that arises from the murderer trailing after me. Every time my name, or nickname comes out of his mouth, another sob shatters out of me.

One way or another, I reach the front door to the house and yank it open. It only takes a glance to see that the gates are chained shut. He must've prepared it beforehand, while I was talking with Daddy, or spending time in the garden. Teeth clenched, I rush away from the front of the estate and towards the garden around back. Even as I do, I know I can't escape. I've never scaled our perimeter walls before, and there's no way I could in this dress, and the front gate is the only entry to the mansion. I could go lock myself in my room, but it's not like I have food in there. And what's to stop Easton from breaking a window to get to me? Surely that'd be nothing to him after he...

Even through my tears and the dimness of twilight, a pale yellow still catches my eye, and for a moment I rest. Gasping for breath, I glare at the miniature rosebush that nearly pricked my finger earlier today. I'd been caressing it so lovingly, admiring it so strongly. Now it's proof that people are dead because of me. It's proof of a 'love' so twisted that it's drenched in blood. It sickens me to look at it.

I stamp on the bush and ground it into the grass, whimpering even in my desperation as thorns stab up through my thin shoes. I don't stop until every petal has torn from the plant, and then I take off again because, although he's fallen out of sight behind me, Easton's voice is inching closer. My dress tears as it snags on bushes and low branches, but I just yank at the cloth and keep going. I can't let him get ahold of me. I can't stand the idea. Just an hour ago Easton was touching me so casually, and now I can't believe I let him! Why did I? I never let anyone but him touch me like that! I thought it was normal because he was my cute little brother! Cute? How could I have ever thought that murderer cute? How could I have trusted him? How could I have cared for him?

My blind running drags me through the vast garden, past my isolated room that could very well soon become a prison cell to me, whether it's me who locks me in or Easton. I keep going even when I've plunged into the depths of the garden that I've not ever seen.

My teeth rip at my lips as I force down my wails, desperate to not let Easton hear me. At least let him lose me for a while! At least give me the time to comprehend what just happened! I don't know how to look at him anymore! I feel like if Easton stepped in front of me now, I'd scream and scratch at his face and lunge at his throat! But then, wouldn't I be just like him? I don't want to hurt him! I feel like if I saw even a scratch on him I would cry, but at the same time I want to put a hole through his chest!

My breath escapes me in a silent scream when my foot slips all at once, and I go tumbling down into some sort of abyss. Despite how bottomless it appears when I'm falling, not even a second has passed before I hit new ground with a thud. For a while I just stay sprawled out and bawling like that, because my body hurts just as much as my heart. Then my name reaches my ears and my mouth snaps shut.

For a moment I don't breathe. It's only when he calls out again that I'm jolted into action. I sit up as quick as I can without breaking anything that already aches and take in where I am. It's difficult to make out under only the first stars' lights, but after my eyes adjust I find myself in a pit at least as tall as three of me, if not more. Although the area where I'm sitting is only so big, one of the sides of the pit seems to drop off to a lower ledge that's completely overshadowed by the ground ceiling above it.

When the rustle of footstep reaches my ears, I make up my mind. I hastily pull myself to the drop and set to work at lowering myself to the lower ledge. As I do, I notice that there's another, similar drop that's a little farther of a drop that leads to yet another area even farther underground. I hesitate, but only slightly, before descending again to that area. Once again, there's an option to go lower, but this time two sides are open to descend from. Constantly fearing that Easton will spot me if I stay too close to the surface, in what little light radiates from the moonless night sky, I continuously delve farther into the earth until I've lost all light from above. Instead, a faint glow has begun emanating from...below?

I tread slower than before, my hands, arms and clothes all scraped up from my journey through the garden and down the pit. At least, though, by the time I've found the source of the light, the tears have stopped coming.

The light source is a city. An entire city erected in a hollow underground cavern. Honestly, I've heard rumors about the underground before, but I've always kind of thought it was merely a story. I mean, I've never met anyone who's been there, and I've never seen a way down to it. What I do know about it, though, is that it's poor. It's a slum.

There's that problem, and there's also the issue that I'm currently at least a healthy tree's length and a half above where the city actually is. And I'm not seeing any ledges on the way down.

I gulp. Do I try to make my way down there? What's waiting for me is far from good, if the town's anything like what I've heard. And if I slip up and fall, I could die, couldn't I? But I could also make it. And what if I could find a different way back to the surface? I could disappear from brother's life and go live with some relatives. And if I don't go lower, my only choice is to go back, and that means running into Easton. Whatever decision I make, I have to do it on my own.

For the first time in my life, I have no one to help me.

Sucking in a deep breath, I tentatively begin to lower myself over the side of the drop, praying to any god or powerful being that where I place my hands and feet are stable crevices. Apparently, even the supernatural has abandoned me, though.

It happens when I'm just barely past halfway down. I've lifted my left foot to search for a place to secure it lower, when the rock under my right foot crumbles away. My fingers slip under the abruptly added weight and I fall with a shriek.

Water rushes into my lungs when I land with a splash, and I immediately begin to choke. Somehow, someway, I manage to drag myself out only to collapse on the shore. When I've successfully vomited out all the water and all the contents of my stomach, I shakily raise myself to glance at the body of water I'd fallen into.

The pond glistens waveringly in the dim light of the city that lies just a little ways off. I grimace when I see the little fish slipping around under its surface, disgusted to think that I was just in there with them, but the water itself is surprisingly clear for such a dingy place.

Hands quaking, I lower them into the water and begin to gradually work the dirt and vomit off of them. The cuts sting, but I dare not suck on them considering what they've been covered in. When I'm done with my hands, I move onto my feet, plucking out the stuck in thorns as fast as the pain allows for. Although my shoes are washed of dirt (not so much the blood) fairly easily, I have no choice but to give up on my dress after brushing off as much dirt as I can. Even I know that these sort of stains don't come out without soap. My hair is a different story. I soak it and rub at it until, as far as I can tell, it's spotless. Finally, I scrub at my face until it hurts. When I finish I sit back, panting. I'm kind of thirsty, but there's no way I'll drink what I just washed myself in. And besides, there are fish in the water. I would never put something so gross in me.

My eyes drift towards the city as I catch my breath. I don't like the idea of going there. Not if there are street urchins and thugs. Not if sick people line the streets. Maybe I should just edge my way around it? I don't see anything sticking up to the ceiling in the middle of the city, so if there's a way up, it has to be on the perimeter. That's the only thing I'd going into this sort of town for, anyway. To find a way out.

As I climb to my feet that have ceased to bleed for the time being, I shiver. It's been warm above ground for the past few months, but down here it's a few more than a couple degrees below comfortable.

"I've never seen you here before."

I start, my heart thrusting against my chest in attempt to escape. I've whirled before I'm even able to think to turn, only breathing again when I see the black hair of the person who spoke. It's not Easton.

On the contrary, he's quite a bit shorter than Easton, though I wouldn't call him a midget or anything. His hair's cut shorter, too, though again I can't say it's exactly close-cut. It dangles in his no nonsense eyes, parted near the center. His clothes aren't anything spectacular, either, but he looks incredibly tidy to be living in this place. When I don't say anything, he kneels down at the edge of the pond and begins scooping the water out with a bucket.

"Ah!" I've spoken before I realize the sound has come out of my mouth, but when he glances up at me, I shrink back again.

"If you have something to say, then say it."

"Y-you shouldn't take water from there," I stutter, wincing when one of the fish splashes. "I just….washed myself in it. It's dirty." He clicks his tongue, but continues to draw water regardless. Seeing this, I hurry to explain, "Really, I...there was blood, and dirt, and….I threw up, too."

Why am I admitting I vomited to a stranger?

Still, this gets him to sit back and scowl at the water. "Disgusting."

The way he says it, like _I'm_ the disgusting thing, sends heat flushing to my face. "Here I was being nice enough to tell you before you used it, and you use that tone of voice! A thank you would be nice!"

"You seem to have some kind of misunderstanding. I'll still drink it." I gawk as he explains, "The water here is always filthy. What water down here isn't? I'd much rather not know precisely what sort of filth has been in the water I'm drinking, and you want me to appreciate what you told me?"

"How can you still drink it?" I spout, as confused as I am embarrassed and furious.

"What other way is there than boiling it?"

"What's boiling have to do with anything?"

He stands, full bucket in hand, and appraises me up and down. I stiffen as he does so, cupping my palms around my elbows both cold and indignant. When he speaks again, his words catch me off guard.

"You said you cleaned yourself here?"

"Y-yes? I had to. I was covered from head to toe in grime, and it was gross."

Another analyzing look. I'm used to being looked at, but not like this. Usually men's eyes are filled to the brim with wanton lust, but his simply assess me like an object.

"How often do you clean?"

I blink. "...Never, really. People have always done it for me."

"First time, huh?" he mumbles. Louder, he tells me, "You cleaned well, for your first time. Good for you. Looks like you've got a talent for something."

"Excuse me?"

"It's unusual to meet someone else who appreciates cleanliness down here. Then again, you look like you're from anywhere but here."

"That's…because I'm not from here." I point up. "I fell from above ground."

* * *

Take a guess as to who she just met. Yeah, I know, I wasn't trying to make it a mystery. If you don't know who it is...my apologies. I thought I was pretty clear even without using his name. But yeah. The dynamics between the two of them should be fun. Edaline, though, is character I'm surprisingly ecstatic about. I didn't think much about her past her obvious brattiness ever since I conceived the idea of her, but now I think she'll turn into a really fascinating girl. You'll have to read and tell me if I succeed in conveying that. I look forward to seeing if I do well.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko :3 MEOW!


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah, here's the deal. I was pretty excited about this story when I started, but that excitement is starting to dwindle. That's for a couple of reasons. 1) It's surprisingly difficult to stay excited over two stories being written at the same time, and personally, I'm pretty invested in the original story I'm writing right now. 2) ...my apologies to everyone who actually is reading this, but very few of you actually seem to be reading and enjoying this story. Lack of excitement from you guys drains the excitement from me, you know? So I've begun to think about dropping it. Still, though, I will update with the next few chapters I have already written, and we'll see what I think once I've done that. Does that sound fair?

Regardless, thank you if you're reading this far. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"I'm back."

I hurry inside the house barely a foot behind the owner, eager to escape the dim atmosphere of the streets. Once the door shuts behind me, the stench from outside is abruptly cut off and replaced by a fresh, homely aroma. The appearance, too, is contrast to the outside, with no speck of dirt nor smudge to speak of.

Without turning around, the man orders, "Take off your shoes."

Although I'm far from keen on listening to anyone's commands, I readily remove the blood and dust caked shoes. Then I stand, unsure of what to do with the ruined slippers. In my own house, I'd have just thrown them on the ground, but this place is so pristine compared to everything I just walked through that I hesitate to dirty the sanctified place.

The man who brought me walks over to a lit fireplace, lifting the bucket to hang it over the flame. As I watch him do so, I spy a scrawny, red-headed girl gaping at me from the couch. Disturbed by how she ogles at me like I'm some sort of spectacle, I turn up my nose and instead think about how small the house seems to be. The front room alone is a mere half the size of my bedroom, and from the outside there didn't look to be much more space than what I'm seeing. And this person _lives_ here? And if that girl is a resident here, too, then _two_ people live here? That's preposterous!

All of a sudden, the girl shouts, "Farlan! Farlan! Levi brought home a girl!"

A light haired man, a fair deal taller than the one who found me at the pond, emerges from a back room. When he sees, me, he freezes. "Levi, who is this?"

The dark haired shorty, who must be Levi by the looks of it, doesn't even lift his head as he wipes down the sides of the bucket with a white cloth. "She was at the waterhole. She claims to come from above ground."

"WHAT?" I jump, dropping my shoes when the redhead girl suddenly leaps to her feet. "What do you mean 'above ground'? Is she seriously from there?"

"I am," I confirm, having to force my usual confidence. "And I would be in your debt if you would show me the way back up."

The one who's apparently Farlan leans back against the doorway he came from. "Do you have any ID to prove you're a citizen up there?"

"Of course not. I don't even know what kind of ID you mean. I've never met anyone who carries around that sort of thing."

"I mean any sort of ID. Anything at all."

"Why would I go through the hassle of carrying any of that with me?"

He sighs. "Then you're out of luck. Whether you're actually from there or not, you can't get up the stairs without either money, or an ID."

"What do you mean I can't?" I demand.

"They're excessively strict with you goes up the staircase. If they weren't, everyone would go up there. The fee is incredibly high, and for the lucky ones who save up enough to go up there, they're bound to end up back down here without citizenship to the surface."

"But I have citizenship! I was born up there! I've always lived up there! Surely there are plenty of people on the surface who can vouch for me!"

"Do any of them know you're down here?"

His tone irritates me. It's like he's trying to explain things to a little kid! "No, but I can just write a letter-"

"There's no way to get that letter above ground."

"Don't interrupt me!" I huff, crossing my arms. Even so, his words shake me. "You make it sound like I'm stuck down here!"

Levi then decides to contribute for the first time since the conversation started. "That's because you are."

"I can't be!" I rage. "There has to be some way for me to get back up there! There's no way I can stay in a place as dark and filthy and poor as this!"

"Sorry for being dark and filthy and poor," the girl grumbles.

"I happen to agree," Levi mentions offhandedly, dropping the dirtied cloth into the water to boil it. "It just so happens that I've got no choice in the matter, and we can't help you with it. We've been trying long to save up enough for two of us to go above ground, and now we've got three. I don't even want to try saving up for four."

"That's no fair!"

He turns to face me, disdain in his expression. "Life never is."

"Then what am I going to do?" I whine, lips trembling. "What am I supposed to do, stuck down here? I want to go home! I want to see Daddy, and…." No, not Easton. I don't want to see him. I can't.

"Daddy?" I glance over at the redhead who spoke, who remains the only one I have no name to put to. Maybe I'll just call her Brat. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone over ten call their dad that!"

"Are you calling me a kid?"

"Well, you certainly seem to act like one!"

"Well, _excuse_ me!" I snap through the water collecting again in my eyes. "I happen to have just had the absolute _worst_ day of my life, so I think you could be a little understanding, you brat!"

She scowls. "What did you just say?"

"Hey, now," the blonde guy steps between us. "Let's not start a catfight." Then, to me he suggests, "Why don't you stay the night and clear up your head? We can figure things out in the morning. I can sleep on the couch tonight so you can have a bed, but I can't claim that it's as clean as Levi's."

I sniff. "Okay."

"I'm Farlan, that's Isabel, and the one who brought you here is Levi." Farlan motions to each of them as he goes through introductions. Then he motions to me. "What is it we should call you?"

"Edaline." Even in my condition, I can't help but note that he leaves off their last names. Usually it's the polite thing to give a full name! I guess I shouldn't expect too much civility from them, though, them having been in this environment their entire lives.

"If you want to stay," Levi adds, "you have to clean. Start by throwing out those filthy shoes of yours."

My gaze lowers to the slippers scattered on the floor. "Where?"

"Throw them out the window. Some orphan'll come take them sooner or later."

So I collect the shoes and trudge over to the window, hesitating when I reach it. Studying it, I wonder, "How do I open it?"

Isabel snickers, then pops over to unlatch some sort of contraption that appears to have been holding the two sides of the shutter closed. "There ya go, your highness. Anything else I can do for you while I'm at it?"

"Don't bother," I glare. Then I toss the slippers as told, whirling back to face the interior. "So, what shoes are there for me to wear?"

Levi answers, "We don't have any extra. You'll go barefoot until we can find you a pair."

Suddenly I regret getting rid of the shoes I had. "You can't be serious!"

"We'll do our best to make it bearable," Farlan promises, "but we won't be able to offer you the level of comfort you're probably used to, Edaline. Please try to get used to it, because down here, you aren't likely to get much better. You were lucky Levi decided not to leave you for someone else to find."

"What am I, a stray kitten?"

"A full grown cat, more like," Isabel jabs. "Arrogant as a princess, yet having to rely on someone else to take care of you." I certainly wish I was a cat right now, because then I could claw her eyes out and run. "Really, Levi, why did you bring her home? She's so prissy!"

Before I can throw back an insult, Levi explains, "Because she's good at cleaning."

Taken aback, I refuse, "I am _not_ going to be your maid!"

"Don't take offense," Farlan insists. "It's something we all have to do, or Levi would throw any of us out. He's incredibly strict about cleanliness."

"But I've never cleaned in my life!"

"You said you cleaned yourself at the pond," Levi points out, prodding at the fireplace with a poker. "Looking at the state of your clothes, I can tell you were an absolute disaster before, but now your dress is the only thing disturbing to look at. I couldn't leave you there if you were that good at cleaning and had nowhere to go. It would have been a crime."

"And if I don't clean?"

He finally meets my gaze. "Then you can go back out there and have fun trying to find any other place down here that isn't swimming in muck."

I cringe, but fall silent. Isabel chortles at the sight, which causes my jaw to tighten in irritation. "Fine, I'll clean, but for your information I know nothing about how to do it. And I want to go to the staircase up at the first opportunity."

Farlan shrugs. "We can take you, but we can't promise anything."

"Just so long as you get me there." I'm sure I'll be able to get up. Maybe they do their best to keep the poor contained down here, but I don't belong among them. Surely they'll be able to see that. I just have to put up with this until I can get there, and then I'll be home free. The problem is where to go after that.

Farlan leads me to a back room, which is as bland as the front, but at least has a made bed. Sitting on it, my first reaction is to complain of the stiffness. Farlan just apologizes and says that it's all they could afford.

Grimacing, I suck it up and motion for him to leave the room. When I'm in the process of removing my dress, the door creaks open. Immediately I halt, smoothing down the cloth still around my body. It's Isabel. She tosses a bundle of clothes onto the floor and nods to me with a smirk before taking her leave. Slowly, I bend to grab the clothes she left. What I find them to be are scratchy pants and a crinkled white shirt. Men's clothes. Under any other circumstance, I would never so much as slip my arm into one of those sleeves, but I've got no choice if I want to wear something other than this ruined dress.

With great reluctance, I change into the given clothes, and tuck myself into the uncomfortable bed. Normally, I'd go storming to Daddy for being treated so lowly, but what am I to do if this is the best I can get? I hardly want to know how much worse it could get!

As I'm laying there it finally sinks in: I'll never see Daddy again. He's dead. He's dead, and Easton...oh, I only _wish_ he were dead! If he were dead, I could just cry and get over it. I could seethe with hatred for his killer and preserve my memory of him as my sweet little brother. But he's not dead.

Easton's still alive, and he's done what he's done. And if I get back above ground, he'll be there, and I might end up meeting him again.

Shivers wrack my body as I imagine it, but I don't cry. The tears stay staunched, stuck inside by the overwhelming fear that's risen in me. If he finds me….

If Easton finds me...

* * *

I don't really have anything to say today. It happens. So see you guys next chapter.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	5. Chapter 5

So hey...I'm watching my brother play mario cart right now. It makes me feel kinda pathetic, seeing how good he is at it. He and I always argue over which of us gets to use Rosalina. Anyone else know her? The one from Super Mario Galaxy? Yeah, she's the bomb. And that little Luma she always has? Only the best thing in the video game universe. Right now he's struggling to beat a shadow, a pre-programmed run of the racetrack. It's kinda funny.

So yeah. Moving onto the story now.

* * *

They had made it sound like it would be awhile before they could take me to the stairs, but when I wake up the next morning, Farlan assures me that Levi could take me after breakfast if they could convince him. So I sit down, only to have a bowl of mush placed in front of me.

"...what is this?"

"Breakfast, Princess," Isabel smirks from across the table. "Eat up."

"This isn't food," I grimace, pushing the bowl away from me.

She shovels a spoonful of her own gruel in her mouth, speaking through her full mouth. "Well it's pretty much what we've got. A lot of people down here don't even have this much."

I purse my lips in disgust, then stand up from the table. Yes, I'm hungry, but starving for a short while would be better than putting any of that goop in me. It just means I've got to get out of here as quickly as possible, which doesn't exactly change my situation. I turn to face Levi, who's already washing his bowl with the water from the bucket.

Pointedly ignoring what surely contaminates the water he's cleaning with, I state, "I'm ready to go."

He glances up. "I'm busy."

"Levi," Farlan argues, "Isabel and I have a job today."

"So do I," he scowls.

"You're not needed until later in the job. You should have enough time to take her over and run back to get your gear." When Levi seems to write him off, Farlan adds, "The sooner she goes, the sooner she'll stop trying to go." Although I'm not such a fan of how he puts it, at least it gets Levi to appear to consider it. I cross my arms, the time he takes to make up his mind wearing my patience thin.

Eventually, Levi relents. "We're leaving, Edaline."

"Now?"

When his eyes meet mine, I shrink back under the freeze they send my way. Swallowing all remaining complaints, I just nod and move to follow him. My eyes widen when he slips a knife into his pocket. I nearly inquire about it, nearly insist that I don't want to be walking around with someone ready to stab something, then quickly clam up. Just for now. I just need to stay silent for now. Once I'm back above ground, I can scream and complain all I want. I can wait another hour for that.

Levi doesn't wait up for me and I have to rush out the door after him. Despite the fact that he took me in, he hardly seems to be any sort of gentlemen. Someone as rough as him is little less than an ingrate, but I'll at least give credit where credit is due. At least he's taking me to the stairs.

"Stay close to me," he suddenly orders as we descend the stairs in front of his house. "If you don't, I won't help you if you get caught by someone unsightly."

I gape, "You'd really just leave me?"

"Be thankful I'm doing anything for you at all."

"Couldn't you be a little nicer?" When he doesn't respond, I reach out to grab his shoulder. "Hey, I'm talking to-"

Pain spikes up my arm when he grabs my extended hand by the wrist and twists it. I choke on a scream, tears sprouting in my eyes. I try to wrench away, but he keeps ahold of me agonizingly tight.

"Stop acting so high and mighty," he commands. He glares down at me icily, the pain he inflicted having doubled me over. As I attempt to pry my hand free with my other, he berates me further, voice as sharp as the electric pain jolting through my limb as he spells out, "Down here, you're no better than us. You're worse. You don't even understand how to survive, so until you do, you're as good as a stray dog that leeches off any scrap of compassion it can find. Know your place."

I whimper, a tear slipping out before he finally releases me. Then he starts walking again. I trail behind him and massage my poor wrist, biting back hateful curses that crowd behind my lips all the while. The only thing that allows me to contain myself is the fact that this humiliation will be over soon. I'll soon be rid of this disgraceful man, and this disgusting place.

The rest of the walk is walked in silence, mutual reluctance to converse emanating from the both of us. As we walk, though, my eyes wander. They wander to the dirty humans roaming the streets, watching how some beg and the others ignore. One woman doesn't ignore a beggar and pulls out a small purse. The second after she opens it, someone darts out from an alleyway and snatches it out of her hands. I see this, but I mainly pay mind to the mangy mutts howling on half of the street corners. The drool that drips from their mouths, the ribs that practically stab through their strained tight skin, the fleas that pounce from one's fur to another's…

I shudder. This is what Levi was comparing me to? _Me_? I'm the girl everyone has always adored! I'm the girl all men lusted after! And yet he calls me one of these hideous _things_? Impossible! Utterly impossible!

Suddenly we stop walking, and I look to see why. In front of us is a heavily guarded, open doorway that seems to delve into the wall of the cavern. I glance to Levi, who simply steps aside and motions for me to go ahead. This must be it, then. The stairs.

Gathering all the dignity I'm able and straightening myself, I clear my throat. "Excuse me." A few of the men turn to look, but the others ignore me. Annoyed, I put more emphasis into my next words. "I'm going up."

"Money?" The guy sitting closest to where I am extends his hand to me, as if expecting to get something.

"You don't get it, sir. I shouldn't be down here in the first place, so let me up."

Infuriatingly, he guy just chuckles, "Yeah, no one should be down in this wretched place. If you don't have the money, little lady, get back to your life."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" I insist, any semblance of patience in me dissipating. "I live up there!"

His eyes are clearly skeptical as he requests, "ID?"

"My name is Edaline Dante, daughter of Mason and Lillian Dante! I live in Greengrove Manor in the southern area of Mitras, and I demand to be allowed to return there!" The guy stares at me for a second, and for a moment, I think I've gotten through to him. Then he bursts into laughter along with a couple of the others.

One of the others muses, "First time I've heard _that_ story!"

"I should think!" I flame. "Because it's true!"

"Sure, sure," one guy snickers. "And I'm a member of the Virgil family living in Blueswamp Castle!"

Fists clenched, I rage, "There's no such thing!"

"It's about as believable as your story, girlie. Unless you've got some sort of ID, that is, and even then we'd have to check with the people above ground to make sure."

The one closest to me finishes, "Come back when you've saved up enough money. I'm sure you'll be able to earn that much in a few years if you try. You've got a face guys'll pay to have."

"Are you suggesting that I-" I cut off, aghast, my fingers reflexively reaching up to touch my face at his words. My eyes fly to Levi, but he isn't even looking in my direction! Fury boiling inside me, I burst, "Are you saying I'll have to live the rest of my life down here!? With him!? Hell no! I refuse! I demand that you go check with anyone on the surface using my name, because you'll find who I say I am! I will not waste away in this dump just because I tripped and fell down a freaking hole in my garden!"

"If you cause a ruckus, girlie, we'll have to call the police."

The police. Perfect! Surely they'll be able to get me back to the surface! "Do it!"

"Don't." Levi suddenly grabs me again, albeit not quite as rough as last time, and begins tugging me away from the staircase. As he pulls me away, the guys once again fall into laughter and I flush red in humiliation. I struggle against him, but he keeps a steady hold of me.

Finally, after all too long of struggling, I shout, "Why did you do that? If they called the police, they could have confirmed my identity! I could gotten back above ground! I could have-"

"You would have been tossed in jail for easily the rest of your life," he cuts me off, glaring as he continues to drag me. "The police down here don't care to look into cases. They throw those they catch in a cell, and half of them never get out because of our lousy justice system. So if you not only want to spend the rest of your life down here, but also in a cramped, dirty prison cell," he releases me and waits, "by all means, go back and get them to call the police. Just don't mention my name when you do."

I stand in shock, my hand not even rubbing the forming bruise on my wrist. When I don't move an inch back the way we came, he grabs my wrist for a third time and yanks me behind him all the way back to the house. When we arrive, he throws me onto the nearest chair and delves farther inside. I just stare at the black and purple flower blooming on my skin, reality sinking in.

I'm stuck down here. I'm actually stuck down here. Those idiots won't let me up the stairs. I can't go back the way I came, either. Who knows how far I climbed down from the surface? And all of it was descent. I doubt I could ever scale something like that, especially without light to see by. And even if I managed to climb back out, I'd be in the garden again. In that house again. Where Easton is.

That beautiful garden….I'd loved it so much. The grass that grew green to contrast the cobblestone of the streets, the pond with clear water, devoid of fish, to contrast the district river's murky depths, the petals that collected like fluff on the ground….

I'll never see any of it again.

And Cook's food. All the pork she'd roast, the spices she mixed precisely to my palate, all the sauces she made just to satisfy me...I'll never eat any of it ever again! I'm stuck instead with that mush that brat Isabel had called breakfast. I guess I wouldn't be able to eat Cook's food again, anyway, though, her being dead and all. Same with the gardener who liked to talk with me about plants. We'll never share another conversation about how to grow saplings into cherry blossom trees, or how to raise buttercups.

And Daddy….

And Easton….

I raise my head when Levi reenters the room, barely noticing the tears flooding over and out of my own eyes. Through the water, I can vaguely see a familiar gear set fixed around his body. Able to distinguish the slight confusion over it in my mess of a mind, I inquire absently, "Isn't that the gear police officers use? The 3D whatever?"

He tightens a strap and slips his knife into a built in holster. "Yes."

"Are you an officer then?"

"No."

I nod vacantly, and he says no more. After a few more adjustments, and a final thorough wipedown of the leather and blades to be sure everything's pristine, he leaves the house. The door clicks locked behind him, and I'm left completely alone.

* * *

This chapter was a little short, but I got everything I wanted into it. It seems like Edaline's finally come to terms with her situation. This last snippet is probably where I've pitied her most, so far. Something just feels very wrong with her. What do you guys think? Likes? Dislikes? Anticipations? It'd be great to hear from all ya'll. I'm quite curious to hear from you guys.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 Meow!


	6. Chapter 6

What's up, guys? I've been a little busy lately, so I'm pretty sure this update took longer than usual to be posted. That happens with the start of summer, right? Summer. No school. Just about the greatest prize you could receive for surviving yet another year of hell, at least in my opinion. I mean, I would also accept a million dollars for all my troubles. That's what a year of school is worth, right?

I'll shut up now so you can read.

* * *

By the time the week is out, I've come to terms with the fact that mush makes up most of the diet down here. I've also learned that it's made of some sort of grain that's able to grow without basically any sunlight. Despite having accepted this, I still only eat the minimum needed to satisfy my hunger. I just can't bring my tastebuds to enjoy eating anymore. At least Isabel has finally stopped picking on my reluctance to eat their food, though.

I can't help but feel like a withering plant down here. Since the day Levi took me to the staircase, I haven't left the house. What would be the point? There's nowhere for me to go. But now it's been seven days since I've seen the sun, seven days since I last had a hearty meal in my stomach. Seven days since I've been able to bathe in a tub. Down here, I've been forced to settle for a sometimes private spongebath. I'm lucky if Isabel doesn't insist on using the same water bucket as me. It's demeaning. It's humiliating. It's an absolutely wretched existence. And I can't fight against it, because what else do I have? If I ever reach above ground again, what's even left for me there? The only one from home left is Easton, and if I saw him, I think I'd turn and run.

I really have become what Levi said. I'm a filthy stray.

A filthy stray who's starving, too. Stomach constricting, I pull myself out of bed and trudge into the front room. There, Farlan rushes to set a bowl of gruel on the table for me. It's the only thing I've seemed to come out for lately, so he's been quite adamant about serving me food when I emerge. Robotic, I lift a spoonful into my mouth.

Off to the side, Levi shuffles a deck of cards to deal to Farlan and Isabel. The brat eyes me cautiously, picking her teeth. When Levi sets her cards in front of her, she comments, "Princess's gotten skinnier, don't you think?"

"She would," Levi points out in a monotone. "You've seen how much she's eaten."

"Yeah, well, I like her better this way. She's not all plump like a pig."

A pig...now I'm a pig. Swallowing the mush in my mouth, I push the bowl away and stand. I'd wash the bowl, as per Levi's preference, but Farlan has forbidden me from throwing out unfinished food. So I just leave it and return to my room.

As I'm sinking back into the mattress, a knock at the door draws me back up into a sitting position. "What do you want?"

The door opens and shuts, Levi stepping into the room. "Isabel would have told you to instead invite the person in."

"Are you going to tell me to do that?"

"I don't care enough." He swipes a nearby shelf and studies his hand. "Not a speck of dust. Why haven't you cleaned anywhere except your room?"

"Why should I clean what I don't use?"

"You use the kitchen."

"And you clean it. Would you clean my room if I stopped?"

As I expected, he replies, "I'd throw you out."

"So I clean it. It's tiring." I turn my hands over in front of my eyes, taking in how red they've grown. They used to have such pretty color, and now look at them. I even think my right hand might be forming a callous. "I don't understand how you and the servants back home have done so much of it. It's awful."

"If it isn't done, this place will revert to a dump," Levi grimaces. "Unlike some people down here, I think you can understand my reluctance to have that happen."

I lower my hands, meeting his eyes. "What is it you want?" He wouldn't come if he hadn't a purpose. He hasn't stepped foot in here once since I've been here.

"Farlan wants me to drag you outside," he sighs. "Says you're my responsibility since I brought you here. Are you coming or not?"

"What would be the point?"

"Fine then." He opens the door to leave, then pauses in the doorway. After a bit of thought, he asks without looking back, "What if I could show you the sky?"

It takes me a moment to understand, but even then it doesn't quite process. "...What?"

"Would you come?"

"...yes."

"Then clean yourself up and come out in under five minutes. If you take even a second longer, we're not going." He slams the door shut behind him. I stare at the closed door, then jolt into action. The fingers of one of my hands yank through the knots in my hair as my other hand sloppily reaches for a clean change of clothes. Then I pause, stuck. What do I do about my feet? Levi made me get rid of the ones I had, but all he's provided me with are stiff, rigid boxes he passes off as shoes. They hardly even resemble men's shoes, and they're ripped at half of the seams. I could just go barefoot, but the ground down here is a far cry from the soft grass back home. The idea of rocks digging into my feet also isn't a pleasant thought.

After a minute of debate, I reluctantly slip my feet into the worn shoes and make for the door. When I burst out, Isabel matches my abrupt appearance with sudden laughter that startles me.

"You look terrible!"

"I look a hell of a lot better than you do," I snarl. Yes, I snarl. My throat clenches at the realization of how feral I've begun to turn.

"Ooo," Isabel snickers, "and her catty tongue is back, too!"

"Let's go." Levi's voice draws my eyes to him. He stands by the open front door, tightening that weird police gear of his around his body. After a second of staring I open my mouth to ask about it, why he wears it half the time he goes out, when he turns and walks out the door. I skip into a rush to follow, my hand reflexively going down to grab a heavy skirt that isn't there. The lack of material gives me a moment's pause, but I quickly shake it off and head after him.

The world outside the house hasn't changed since I last saw. The people still beg, the dogs still howl, the better off people still ignore them all. It's stagnant. Like the world doesn't move without the sun. Where Levi leads me, though, there are no people. He stops without warning when we're alone in an alleyway and pivots to face me, staring.

"What?" I blink. "What're you doing? Is there something on my face?"

With a scowl and a huff, he reaches out to me. I instantly move away, to which he growls, "Do you want to see the sky or not?"

"I do! But what are you doing?"

"Stop asking questions or we'll go back to the house and you can forget about seeing the blue sky."

Gulping, I flinch when he sweeps me into his arms, both uncomfortable with the touch and surprised with how easy it seems to be for him. Sure, I've probably lost a little weight over the past week, but he looks too skinny to be so strong.

Nervous, I grumble, "What does picking me up have to do with anything?"

He doesn't answer. Then a pop and a whirring makes me jump. Some sort of spear shoots out from the gear hooked onto his thighs and digs itself into the top of a nearby building, fragmented rocks falling like crumbs from around it. I raise an eyebrow at him, but he doesn't even look at me.

Suddenly we're yanked upwards, and another spear spikes out to grab onto another building. I cling to Levi as we're pulled higher and higher off the ground, my breaths coming quicker. What is this? What're we doing? What if he drops me?

And then it stops, as quick as it had started, and we're back on the ground. Trembling, I look down to find we've stopped on a ledge above the town. The view is exactly like the one I saw when I first climbed down into this hellhole, if I had come down on the opposite side of the town.

Then it occurs to me. "Hey!" I tug on Levi's shirt, to which he drops me in response. I thud to the ground with grunt, cringing, then pulling myself upright. Glaring at the man, I continue, "If you're able to do this, can't you take me above ground? The hole I fell down, you could get out of it with this!" And over the walls of the garden on the surface, too! I could be free!

"The ground around openings is too soft to anchor to," is all he says. Then he starts walking again. As much as I hate to say it, I've pretty much grown used to the way he treats me. That isn't to say I no longer despise it. I just have learned to bite my tongue about it, because whatever I say, he throws right back in my face. And if there's one thing I detest with all my heart, it's being made a fool of.

Begrudgingly, I rise to my feet and follow him. After tripping over a few large, jutted rocks, I eventually round the corner he turns. And then I halt.

The earth has somehow over time formed a large, open dome. At the top, a gaping round hole is carved out to reveal the wide open sky above it. The light streaming in at first causes me to flinch back, but as my eyes adjust to the sunbeams, I become unable to tear my eyes away. Directly under the opening, a pond smaller than the one I fell in a week ago has formed. While the edges are opaque with mud and algae, the center is as clear as the water I saw before. And this time there aren't any fish to repulse me. And as if it needed anything more to be spectacular in this desolate underground, wild daisies sprout about here and there in patches, thriving on the nutrients of the sun.

My feet inch me gradually closer to the center of the opening, only stopping when my toes meet water. Even then, I lean out until I very nearly lose my balance, but I don't care. After brooding and sulking and pitying myself for so long, the sky that had once felt so mundane to me has now transformed into something incredible. A part of me aches to touch it, but I retract my hand when I realize I've stretched my fingers out to do so. Of course I can't touch it! The sky itself is not a thing! But even knowing this, I can't help but wish gravity would momentarily reverse so I could fall into that expansive blue.

Then I realize my eyes have begun to burn, and struggle to hold in the tears. I'm...crying? Why? Why now, after I've been unable to cry no matter how much I longed to since the day Levi took me to the stairs?

"If you've come back to life, it would be nice if you'd stop being a deadweight around the house," Levi comments. I blink, then turn my head, remembering he's here. He sits between two patches of daisies, reclined comfortably as if to sunbathe despite the lack of light where he's sitting.

"Um…" Words...what were those again?

"Stop being selfish and clean somewhere other than your own room."

Lacking my normal defensive tone, I remind him, "I told you, I wouldn't be your maid."

"And I told you I'd kick you out."

"...We'll see." Somehow, my temper has drained from me. I know I'd normally be adamantly against the notion of manual labor for someone other than myself, but for some reason I can't help but feel anything but light right now. Even the prospect of scrubbing at the floor like a peasant doesn't seem so bad.

Well….at least not as bad as it would have sounded had he demanded me to do it yesterday.

* * *

Okay, here's how I feel. I'm a little scared she mellowed to suddenly. What about you guys? Do you feel that? Maybe it's just because she's been down in the dumps (pun maybe intended) for the past week, but she seems to lack her bite this chapter. Do you agree? Is it a bad thing? Maybe I'm just overthinking things. I tend to do that a lot. Well, whatever. So, I think I'll pose the question again next chapter, of whether or not this story is worth continuing. Honestly, I'm torn as to whether you guys like it or not, but you've still got another chapter to decide before I make my final decision. I anticipate hearing your thoughts.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!

P.S. It kinda feels like I ended this afternote on a negative note, so sorry about that.


End file.
